Senтıмıeηтo Eтeяηo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —El amarte es mi pecado eterno—susurró Hinata —pero...este sentimiento es eterno/ Completamente eterno—dijo Naruto, besandola. One-shot dedicado a Sabaku No Kuraii por su cumpleaños. .


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Me basé en Star Wars III.**

…

**Nota: **este one-shot está dedicado a **Sabaku No Kuraii, **por su cumpleaños. Espero que lo pases bien y que cumplas muchos años más XD. Realmente si lo lees espero que te guste.

.

**Senтıмıeηтo Eтeяηo**

Hermosa.

Como una muñequita frágil. Eso era lo que pareció Hinata Hyuga a Naruto, cuando se la presentaron, apenas tenía ocho años y ella seis, pero su destino ya estaba marcado. Hija de uno de los nobles más importantes en el país del fuego, con una inteligencia grande y una dulzura que encantaba a todos. Sería la próxima líder del clan Hyuga y formaría parte del consejo del mundo Shinobi.

Él por su parte, era ninja. O por lo menos estaba entrenando para eso, Jiraiya-sama le había encontrado huérfano en Konoha, y desde ese instante insistió para que lo aceptaran como su aprendiz, no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al final lo logró.

Cuando se conocieron ella fue amable y pese a su corta edad ya demostraba que estaba hecha para esa vida, para mandar sobre los demás, y por eso atentaron muchas veces contra su vida. Su maestro junto con otros ninjas, fueron contratados para protegerla, por lo menos hasta que pasara el peligro.

Hoy, doce años después de eso ya habiendo tomado el liderazgo de su clan y formando parte de los más importantes en el país del fuego, su vida estaba en peligro otra vez. Cuando le comunicaron que volvería a protegerla no pudo estar más feliz.

Sabía que no debería pensar en eso, cuando uno se comprometía a ser ninja era un deber para toda la vida y no se podía amar, no se podía tener familia, no se podía hacer nada, solo dar tu vida por tu país. Ese era el camino del ninja. Pero nunca pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa dulce y esa belleza cautivadora.

Aún no podía quitársela de su cabeza.

Y eso le atormentaba.

— ¡Naruto, apresúrate! —sacudió la cabeza y terminando de arreglar sus cosas, corrió junto a su maestro.

No importaba si ella no le correspondía, tenía que protegerla, no solo por una misión, no soportaría ver que ella fuera dañada.

.

.

— ¡Hinata!

Un adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas se adelantó con suavidad. Sin querer interrumpir a su hermana, pero no podían arriesgarse a que alguien tratara de matarla mientras recogía flores en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga. Cuando la encontró sonrió con admiración, siempre le pareció que Hinata era hermosa, como su madre, decían muchos.

Lamentablemente ella nunca llegó a conocerla. Pero su hermana mayor era como su madre y la amaba y admiraba más que a todos.

Hinata con los lirios en sus pálidas manos le sonrió dulcemente, volteando y comenzando a caminar hacia su hermana, su vestido blanco con destellos plateados relucía a cada paso que daba, dándole un aspecto de ángel, sus cabellos negros azulados revoloteaban en torno a su menuda figura.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi-chan? —preguntó.

La chica sonrió.

—Han llegado los ninjas que te protegerán este mes mientras vayas a la reunión con el señor feudal y los otros consejeros. Jiraiya-sama, uno de los sannin, y Naruto, su aprendiz.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? —susurró sonrojada. Recordaba muy bien al niño que conoció de pequeña, con aquel cabello rubio rebelde y esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo llenos de tanta alegría y sueños.

La sonrisa de Hanabi desapareció.

—Hinata, recuerda quien eres —dijo con seriedad —formas parte de la política en el mundo ninja, él es un ninja…es una relación imposible. Arruinarían sus vidas y sus sueños.

El sonrojo de Hinata disminuyó. Su hermana tenía razón, Naruto le había dicho que soñaba con ser ninja desde pequeño. No podía arruinar su vida por un amor no correspondido, además ella no podía amar, tenía que ocuparse de su familia. No había día que no lo recordara, al principio pensó que solo fue admiración, porque él luchaba por sus sueños a su manera, en cambio ella solo tenía que seguir el camino que tenía por delante, el que ya estaba hecho para ella desde antes de su nacimiento.

Suspiró y asintió.

—No lo olvidare —murmuró.

Hanabi asintió aliviada. La mayor hizo un pequeño puchero, y dejando los lirios en un jarrón, se dispuso a bajar para atender a su guardia. Tenía que ser fuerte, habían pasado doce años, con el entrenamiento debía haberse puesto muy guapo, pero eso no debía interesarle. Camino con elegancia y refinamiento, como le habían enseñado y descendió las escaleras con suavidad, sin alertar de su llegada.

Aunque Jiraiya si lo notó.

—Hinata-hime —saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La chica se sonrojó, pero correspondió el saludo, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto, y ese instante duró como siglos para ellos. Realmente habia cambiado, se había hecho un hombre muy apuesto y su poder era enorme, incluso aunque ella no fuera ninja lo podía sentir, aunque eso no le ayudó mucho, sintió su corazón latir más fuertemente contra su pecho, parecía que se quería salir de su cuerpo. Trató de serenarse, pero su presencia la cohibía. Tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos guardados en el fondo de sus corazones, Hinata se sintió pequeña y débil ante él, mas cuando la mirada de Naruto, resbaló de su cara su cuerpo.

—S…S-Sean b-bienvenidos —susurró —i-imagino que el viaje fue agotador.

—No fue para tanto, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto alegremente, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, haciéndola estremecer —Ero-sennin se quejaba todo el tiempo de que no hubo acción. —el sannin le dio un golpe en la nuca mientras le decía a Hinata que disculpara sus palabras.

Humedeció sus labios, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien no pudo apartar su mirada de aquellos sonrosados y apetitosos labios.

—Y-Ya v-veo —formó una sonrisa y miró a su hermana —Hanabi-chan, llévalos a sus habitaciones. Eh…mañana partiremos.

Jiraiya asintió satisfecho, mientras comenzaba a seguir a la menor de los Hyuga, pero Naruto no se movió. Cuando vio desaparecer a Hanabi y Jiraiya en el segundo piso volvió su mirada hacia Hinata, la última vez que le vio era una niña, ahora era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa, de una figura envidiable, aún así podía ver todavía a la niña tímida. Le pesaba que al verla de nuevo esos sentimientos guardados afloraron con mayor intensidad, y lo peor es que ella no había dicho nada sobre su reencuentro.

— ¿N…No…v-vas a ir con Jiraiya-sama? —susurró Hinata aún de espaldas.

—No, tengo algo que hacer.

La chica volteó para mirarlo con curiosidad, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó cuando notó que Naruto estaba frente a ella, separados por algunos centímetros. El rubio sonreía, pero no dejaba de mirarla.

—Han pasado doce años —le susurró cálidamente —pero parece que para ti no ha pasado el tiempo.

— ¿P…Porque d-dices eso? —preguntó confundida.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

—No has dicho nada. No parece alegrarte nuestro reencuentro.

Hinata se sonrojó, mirando al suelo, nerviosa. No sabía que decir, la cercanía del chico solo aumentaba sus nervios, incluso le costaba recordar cómo se respiraba, trató de retroceder sutilmente, pero al hacerlo Naruto caminaba los pasos que ella retrocedía.

—Y...Yo…me a-alegro mucho de v-verte —murmuró mirando al suelo.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir mejor, sonriendo como siempre, Naruto se adelantó más, y acortó la distancia que los separaba, para darle un abrazo y alzarla unos centimetros del suelo.

—Me alegra oírlo, Hinata-chan `ttebayo.

Rió ante esas palabras, mientras temblorosa pasaba sus brazos por la ancha espalda de Naruto, suspiró ante eso. Y mientras él la bajaba ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin despegar la mirada comenzaron a acortar mas la distancia, necesitaban acercarse más…

—Ehr…. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hanabi los miraba de forma reprobatoria.

—No, en realidad solo estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos —se excusó Naruto instantáneamente alejándose de ella. Sonrió y subió las escaleras siguiendo a la chica hasta su habitación.

Hinata respiro entrecortadamente. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba alejarlo de su lado, o si no ambos cometerían una locura, una que les costaría todo por lo que habían luchado desde pequeños.

No le importaba mucho ella, lo único que no quería es que Naruto renunciara a sus sueños.

No debía quedarse a solas con él, ella misma lo sabía, lo amaba y por eso, por el bien de él tenía que mantener la distancia.

.

.

El destino.

Al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella quería. Como un mero capricho acababa de juntarle con Naruto, mientras Jiraiya-sama se ocupaba de los asuntos del mundo Shinobi por petición del Hokage, ella tendría que ir sola con Naruto hacia el castillo del señor feudal.

Maravilloso.

Esperaba no arruinar todo.

Llevaban ya una semana de viaje, cuando Naruto paró para comer, entraron en el bar-restaurante de incógnita, por lo menos ella, con una capucha, Naruto podía entrar libremente, nadie se atrevía a meterse con un ninja. A veces quería esa libertad, aunque viéndolo de otro modo los ninjas no eran libres, no podían amar, su vida la debían a su país.

— ¡Ramen, dattebayo!

La comida preferida de Naruto, ella pidió unos dangos.

— ¿Estás cómoda así? —preguntó Naruto arqueando las cejas.

—N-No mucho —admitió mirando a todas las personas que estaban bebiendo, jugando o comiendo —pero….n-no puedo hacer nada.

—Debe ser dura tu vida, Hinata-chan —dijo.

La comida llegó en ese momento, mientras Hinata comenzaba a comer los dangos, se repitió lo dicho por Naruto, su vida era dura sí, pero no era tanto como la de él, que debió ganarse el respeto de los otros ninjas para poder ser alguien. Lo había escuchado, los rumores siempre llegaba hasta su mansión, los primeros años de entrenamiento fueron un martirio, al parecer sus compañeros no lo aceptaban, a pesar de que el gran Jiraiya lo quería como aprendiz. Fueron los años los que lograron que él se ganase el cariño y respeto que le profesaban todos.

—T-Tu vida fue m-mucho más dura que la mía, N-Naruto-kun —susurró.

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a eso.

—Al principio, pero luego el teme y Sakura-chan siempre me apoyaron, fueron los primeros amigos que hice. Costó pero demostré que podía ser ninja, `ttebayo.

Sonrió. Debía querer mucho a esos chicos, aunque no entendía porque llamaba teme a su amigo.

—A-Aún así debe ser d-dificil, no estar con las p-personas que quieres, o h-hacer lo que quieres…

—O estar con la persona que amo —concluyó mirándola fijamente.

Oh, estaba en problemas, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se mantuvo mirando los ojos azules de Naruto un momento. ¿Cómo salía de eso? Él no la dejaría cambiar de tema así de rápido, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Y no entendía porque él seguía insistiendo en eso. Solo se lastimarían.

— ¿T-Te…d-dejan amar? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Naruto rió.

—Técnicamente no. Pero algo que he aprendido de Ero-sennin es que cada uno forja su propio destino, un ninja no puedo sacar su verdadera fuerza a menos que proteja a quien ama. Eso es lo que pienso y ese mi camino del ninja.

—….

—Así que puedo se fuerte mientras tenga alguien a quien proteger, no importa cuántas veces caiga, siempre me podre levantar, `ttebayo.

—H-Has cambiado.

El rubio dejó de comer y la miró de una forma que la hizo estremecer.

—Tú no has cambiado —repuso —…así te recuerdan mis innumerables desvelos.

Hinata se quedó en blanco, devolviéndole la mirada sin saber que decir, entreabrió los labios un segundo, podía leer la impaciencia en su rostro, esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que no daría. No le arruinaría el futuro. Bajó la cabeza con las mejillas rojas y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero por dentro estaba que se derretía ante sus palabras.

Si sus vidas fueran diferentes, no dudaría un segundo en decirle lo que sentía. Pero a pesar de todo formaba parte de la política del mundo ninja, y los ninjas no confiaban mucho en ellos después de todo.

Naruto suspiró frustrado al ver que ella no le iba a decir nada.

.

.

La reunión con el señor feudal y los demás consejeros fue rápida, después de eso, Hinata tenía que quedarse en el castillo hasta que Jiraiya fuera por ellos, aún estaban con el peligro de que quisiesen tomar la vida de Hinata. Amablemente el señor feudal le ofreció hospedaje en un lugar cerca de ahí, donde podía ocultarse perfectamente, tenia de todo para que se sintiera cómoda hasta el final de su estancia.

Obviamente Naruto le acompañaría.

No sabía si alegrarse o no por eso.

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que era un lugar precioso, una bella mansión se erguía en medio de una colina llena de flores silvestres de hermosos colores, mientras un lago se extendía frente a la mansión, necesitarían un bote. Naruto le ayudó dándole la mano para bajar al bote y también cuando salieron de este, cuando eso paso, sintió una sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estomago.

Realmente necesitaba mantener sus distancias o terminaría desmayándose o cediendo a sus sentimientos.

No sabía cuál de las alternativas era peor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que estar junto a Naruto? Su sola presencia la atormentaba, lo amaba y deseaba, pero no podía estar con él, sus vidas eran tan diferentes.

Cogió sus maletas y pasó a su cuarto con rapidez inaudita, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se tiró en la cama y suspiró una vez más, pensando en todo. Estaban solos, los dos, en una mansión. Hasta que Jiraiya fuera por ellos.

¿Por qué no aprovechar? No lo volvería a ver tal vez nunca, aunque sea quería tener algo que recordar de él. Solo mientras estuvieran en esa mansión, solo hasta que Jiraiya volviera…tal vez no sería tan malo.

No tanto.

Se cambió, poniéndose un vestido de color melón que le caía hasta debajo de los tobillos, la tela rozaba el suelo de forma suave, sin hacer ruido. La punta del vestido tenía color morado y rosa, dándole un conjunto de colores vistoso y lindo. Al salir, vio a Naruto esperándole.

Debió suponerlo, no se alejaría de ella.

— ¿P-Podemos p-pasear?

—Claro, dattebayo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el exterior, Naruto le lanzaba mirada algo disimuladas, el cabello azulado tenia ahora ondas suaves en torno a su cara, dándole un aspecto más angelical que antes, incluso el vestido realzaba esa belleza. Había tratado de verdad, pero no podía olvidarla, su maestro que ya se había dado cuenta de todo, le había advertido antes de que partieran que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Los ninjas no podían amar. Podía ganarse el exilio, pero se arriesgaría a eso.

Subieron al bote de nuevo, pero esta vez fueron con lentitud, admirando el paisaje que los rodeaba, Hinata reía y sonreía feliz, ese lugar era como un pequeño paraíso, allí se sentía en paz.

—Todo es tan hermoso —susurró maravillada, mirando a los caballos correr en las praderas.

—No lo creo —le dijo Naruto, acercándose y respirando en su oído —tú eres más hermosa.

Se estremeció levemente, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, como siempre se perdió en aquella mirada tan hermosa, apenas y sintió la mano de Naruto tocar su brazo y ascender suave y lentamente hasta su hombro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esperando su rechazo, uno que para su deleite no llegó, así que con más confianza acorto la distancia entre ellos, de forma dudosa, esperando que ella retrocediera si es que no quería eso.

Pero nuevamente no hizo nada, solo le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, entreabriendo los labios, invitándole a él a perderse en ellos. Y no espero más, juntos sus labios con los de ella, suaves, perfectos.

Se dejaron llevar por aquellos sentimientos que pese a todo no querían tener, algo que no podían desintegrar.

Porque incluso aunque fuera un pecado el amarse, gustosos aceptarían las consecuencias de ese sentimiento eterno.

.

.

—Jajajajaja. Mira Hinata-chan —rió Naruto mientras se subía al lomo de un caballo que no era manso. Al sentirlo el animal comenzó a correr agresivamente, alzando las patas traseras para tratar de tirar al rubio.

Hinata, que ese día tenia puesto un vestido de color dorado resplandeciente, y una pequeña diadema adornando sus cabellos, rió alegremente mientras veía el espectáculo. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se besaron en el lago, desde ahí no perdían el tiempo para demostrarse su amor, besándose, hablando de su vida, sus amigos.

Disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

De pronto, el caballo se alzo con más fuerza, logrando tirarlo y pasando por encima de Naruto, que trató de levantarse pero no pudo, se quedo tendido en el pasto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —dudó Hinata preocupada.

Se suponía que era un ninja ¿Tan rápido se quedaba sin fuerzas?

— ¿Naruto-kun?

No recibió respuesta. Comenzó a correr, ya verdaderamente preocupada, tal vez el caballo si lo había lastimado, se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y lo volteó, solo para descubrir que Naruto estaba de lo mejor, de hecho comenzó a reír al ver que ella había creído su actuación.

—Jajajajaja. —la chica medio divertida, medio enojada le dio golpes en el pecho.

— ¡E-Eres un tonto! —Dijo haciendo un puchero — ¡Me preocupaste!

—Jajajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, Hinata —rió aún en el pasto. La chica miró al cielo, enojada y por estar haciendo eso, no notó el brillo malicioso en la mirada de Naruto. El rubio la cogió de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, mientras comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasto.

A Hinata se le pasó en enfado, rió feliz mientras junto a Naruto seguían dando vueltas. Hace mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que era la diversión, nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie, Naruto estaba haciéndole experimentar lo maravilloso del amor de una forma que nunca soñó.

Finalmente pararon, ella quedó sobre él, los dos jadeando y riendo bajo el sol primaveral, rodeados de las flores silvestres. Los ojos azules de Naruto, y los perlas de Hinata brillaban de forma diferente, era el nuevo brillo del amor.

—Te amo, Hinata —dijo Naruto de pronto, sonriéndole cálidamente, acariciando sus mejillas —de verdad, dattebayo.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Y-Yo también te amo —susurró.

Acortaron la distancia y nuevamente se besaron. Ese momento era tan perfecto.

.

.

Pero pasó otra semana, y lo que mas temían pasó. Jiraiya llegó a recogerlos, lo peor fue que los encontró besándose en medio de la cocina, al principio se quedo sin habla, después solo sacudió su cabeza y dijo "Igual a su padre"

—Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería —espetó preocupado.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Y no he hecho ninguna tontería. Realmente la amo, dattebayo.

Hinata estaba jugando con sus dedos, no sabía que decir. Se había olvidado de todo, podían desterrar a Naruto, podían apartarle del mundo ninja para siempre.

—Sabes lo que pensaran los demás —dijo —yo no tengo nada en contra.

—No me importan lo que digan los demás, `ttebayo.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso. Bueno, cámbiense. Tenemos que partir, estan atacando el castillo del señor feudal, necesito tus fuerzas Naruto, así que rápido —se volvió hacia Hinata —my lady, pónganse ropa más cómoda, el viaje no será nada cómodo.

Hinata asintió, corrió a su cuarto y se quitó el vestido, para ponerse un pantalón y una blusa blanco, se amarro el cabello y fue hasta ellos. El viaje fue demasiado rápido y peligroso de hecho, pero no se intimido por ello, también había recibido entrenamiento para defensa personal, por lo menos no sería una completa inútil, le preocupaba mucho Naruto, el acababa de decirle que le protegería aunque tuviese que dar su vida, algo que no le agradaba nada.

Era su vida la que deseaban los enemigos, no quería que nadie muriera en vano. Pero mientras Jiraiya luchaba contra cinco hombres y una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos morados anillados, ella se mantuvo al margen, dejando que Naruto se hiciera cargo del ninja que manejaba marionetas que estaba atacándole, prefería no hacer nada, solo complicaría las cosas.

En medio de la batalla, el ninja lo lastimó fuertemente cuando él recibió el ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella. Corrió hasta Naruto, llorando. Estaba segura de que iba a morir, Jiraiya ya no podía seguir luchando solo contra esos seis enemigos y ella no sería rival para ese ninja de marionetas.

—Shh —Naruto le sonrió pese a todo. —No pasara nada.

Sasori se preparó para el ataque final, para de una vez deshacerse de aquella chica, pero un temblor le hizo retroceder, cuando el humo se disperso vio delante de él a dos chicos. Una mujer de cabello rosa que se apresuro a atender al rubio y un chico con ojos rojos que le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tardaron teme, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto agriamente —por poco y me matan a mí y a Hinata.

—Tsk, dobe —respondió Sasuke aburrido —no es que estuviera impaciente por salvarte el pellejo.

—No le hagas caso, Naruto —dijo Sakura, curándole las heridas y sonriéndole a Hinata. La Hyuga se mordía los labios mientras los miraba sorprendida —Esta más irritable que nunca. Ni yo lo soporto.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sasuke, pero prefirió no hacer caso a su compañera.

—La vieja y el pedófilo —exclamó Naruto, cuando vio como una rubia de coletas y un hombre de piel demasiado blanca y ojos de serpientes se pusieron al lado de Jiraiya.

— ¡Ya me la pagaras, mocoso! —gritó Tsunade enojada por el insulto.

—Ay, no entiendo porque te gusta molestar tanto a mi maestra —dijo Sakura divertida —y te quejas después por los golpes.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo, dándole la mano a Hinata para ayudarle a pararse también, la Hyuga le sonrió tímidamente al verlo completamente sano. Naruto hizo las presentaciones.

—Al fin conocemos a la famosa Hinata —rió Sakura dándole un abrazo —Naruto no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti —le dijo cuando vio su mirada confusa.

—Hmp —"dijo" Sasuke fastidiado.

La mirada de la pelirosa viajo a donde estaban los tres sannin, una vez que se reunían no había nadie que pudiera vencerlos, y lo podía ver, una vez que Tsunade curó las heridas de Jiraiya comenzaron a jugar con sus enemigos.

—Tienen una hora para escapar —dijo la chica de cabello rosa —no sé cómo, pero ya todos saben de esto, de su relación.

—Ya lo arreglaremos —dijo Sasuke —solo váyanse.

Naruto les miró sorprendido.

—Pero…

— ¿Quieres estar con Hinata, no? ¡Pues vete! —Dijo Sakura rodando los ojos —no se preocupen por algo pertenecemos a las familias más importantes del mundo ninja, no dejaremos que los remuevan de sus cargos. Ya todos estamos hartos de esa estúpida ley de que no podemos amar ¡Somos humanos!

—Tú eres una molestia —picó Sasuke.

—Cállate. Ya Naruto, muévete.

—Yo…gracias, Sakura-chan.

— ¡Váyanse!

Naruto saltó feliz en su sitio y cogiendo a Hinata de la mano corrió hacia afuera, la chica no opuso resistencia, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse en uno de los sapos de Naruto, se volvió hacia los dos que les observaban.

—De verdad….g-gracias.

— ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para cuando regresen! —Les gritó Sakura agitando la mano —Y Sasuke-kun tiene un regalo de bodas.

—No se los doy, porque no hay boda aún —masculló Sasuke volviendo para comenzar la pelea con Sasori.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y también se unió a la batalla.

Sonriendo una vez más y agradeciendo todo lo que sus amigos hacían, Hinata y Naruto se fueron.

.

.

Mientras iban de un lado a otro, escapando y esperando que arreglaran todo para que pudieran regresar sin temer que su amor fuera juzgado, se casaron. Con Sasuke y Sakura de testigos.

—El amarte es mi pecado eterno —susurró la chica sonriendo —pero no me importa. Por el amor que siento por ti…es eterno.

—Completamente eterno —coincidió Naruto besándola. Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke —Me debes mi regalo, teme.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado XD.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños **_**Sabaku No Kuraii. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Besos.**


End file.
